1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates to a roof retaining apparatus. More particularly, the retaining apparatus incorporates at least a framework with netting stretched thereacross, the framework being fixable to a slanted roof structure to keep debris and workers from falling therepast. 
2. Prior Art 
Heretofore various apparatus have been proposed for maintaining things, and persons, on a slanted rooftop. 
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,438 discloses a protective device mounted at the base of a roof and comprising a framework upon which a net is engaged, the framework being held in position by bracing wires engaged to the roof. 
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,390 discloses a rooftop scaffolding system which engages a slanted roof and has a moveable platform thereon upon which a worker stands. 
Yet further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,735 discloses a guard system for a scaffolding arrangement which includes a net wall spanning gap between upper and lower platforms of the device. 
However, to date no one has yet proposed the roof retaining apparatus which both creates a scaffold and has a net thereabove, with as many apparatus as necessary being engageable one to the other so as to accommodate any required expanse of roof.  